Uniendo Piezas (nuestra nueva historia)
by justsmile-slm
Summary: Olvidar a Yuuki parecía algo imposible, lo sabia en lo más profundo de su ser, pero pronto llegaría una nueva persona, que tal vez tenga un pasado muy oscuro. Pasen y lean
1. prologo

Zero continua su vida en la academia Cross, intentando olvidar a Yuuki, la persona quien le rompió el corazón, pero la llegada de una nueva alumna traerá de nuevo luz a la vida de Zero, pero también traería oscuridad a su vida.


	2. Chapter I: El comienzo de todo

(Zero PoV)

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Yuuki se marchó con Kaname, yo creí que con el tiempo, llegaría mi oportunidad de matarla, pero esa oportunidad nunca llego… de eso ya ha pasado más de un año, sin que yo la haya vuelto a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de un bosque yacía un cuerpo de un hombre, cercano a él se encontraba una chica, ella lo había matado y ahora venia el turno de la siguiente, ella se encontraba en el suelo con unas manchas de sangre sobre su frente, su cabello color castaño claro cubría sus demás heridas, ella no tenía miedo, solo esperaba la hora de morir para reencontrarse con la persona que yacía muerta en el suelo, en sus ojos de color esmeralda se podía apreciar la figura de la persona que la mataría, esta persona que era exactamente igual a ella, la única diferencia eran unos cabellos azules que tenía entre sus cabello castaño, se acerco más hacia la chica que estaba dispuesta a morir, pero en eso una sombra apareció, esta sombra la toma en sus brazos y la aleja…

X: (deja a la chica en el suelo) tienes que huir de este lugar, de esa manera ella nunca te encontrara Yumi

Yumi: no, Kohoru, ella me quiere a mí, y por mi culpa Aki está muerto (llorando) no dejare que muera más gente inocente por mi culpa… ¡suéltame!

Kohoru: lo siento Yumi, pero no dejaré que mueras… ¡Rima llévate a Yumi ahora!

Yumi: no, por favor

Rima: lo siento Yumi (con su poder especial hace que Yumi se desmaye)

Kohoru: Llévala a la academia Cross, allí no la encontrara, que haga una vida normal, como no pudo tenerla… por favor llévatela

Rima: si (toma en sus brazo a Yumi y se la lleva)

(Detrás de Kohoru aparece una sombra)

Kohoru: Kaede

Kaede: ¿dónde está? ¿Realmente crees que podrás alejarla de mí? Ella está conectada a mí, ambas sentimos lo mismo y no solo internamente

Kohoru: ¡cállate! Ella no es como tú, ella es buena, tu solo tienes rencor dentro de ti

Kaede: que estúpido te ves, no importa cuánto la alejen, yo la encontrare

Kohoru: no si estas muerta la sujeta de el cuello intentando estrangularla, pero Kaede logra zafarse de él y escapa- la encontrare…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Quería abrir mis ojos pero me fue imposible, sentía mis parpados pesados y mi cuerpo maltratado, solo pude oír el sonido de una puerta abriéndose)

Rima: Yumi, ¿estás bien?

Yumi: (comienza a abrir los ojos) eso creo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Aki?

Rima: el… él está muerto Yumi

Yumi: (en ese momento recordé todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, parecía que fue hace tan poco tiempo que encontré a Aki, la luz que ilumino mi vida cuando me encontraba sola, pero ahora el estaba muerto… jamás lo volvería a ver otra vez…) comienzan a caer lagrimas de sus ojos

Rima: lo siento tanto Yumi, pero ahora debes seguir adelante, por eso te llevare a la academia Cross…

Yumi: no quiero ir Rima, por favor no me hagas ir, no en este momento, aún continua el hechizo de Kaede sobre mí

Rima: Por eso te llevare, así podremos quitar el hechizo en ti

Yumi: no puedo Rima, soy un vampiro

Rima: no lo eres, solo sientes lo que Kaede siente y…

Yumi: no es cierto, puedo sentir cada día la necesidad de sangre que no puedo conseguir por mi misma porque no tengo colmillos, cada vez que veo sangre tengo nauseas y cada vez que Kaede es lastimada externamente, yo también lo soy, no puedo Rima

Rima: si puedes, tú me ayudaste cuando me convertí en un vampiro, yo te ayudare ahora (abraza a Yumi)

Yumi: nunca quise ser un vampiro o algo parecido, pero no podre librarme de ello porque en mi familia eran…eran… (Lo dice acongojada)

Rima: ¿que eran Yumi?

Yumi: no…no lo recuerdo (abraza más fuerte a Rima)

Rima: no te preocupes Yumi, si algo sale mal, te prometo que estaré ahí y lograremos que recuerdes lo que era tu familia

...

(Paso una semana hasta que rima me llevo a la academia Cross, entregue mis documentos, para ingresar de inmediato al día siguiente)

...

Zero: (abre la puerta) ¿para qué me mando a llamar?

Cross: mañana llegara una nueva estudiante

Zero: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Cross: es importante porque necesito que la integres y la vigiles los primeros días – Zero se intenta ir- también porque ella ocupara el lugar de Yuuki

Zero: se voltea – está bien. (Se va)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov Zero

(Yuuki, hace tanto tiempo que no oía ese nombre, pero aun así siempre se encontraba en mi mente, aunque al parecer ella jamás volverá) regrese a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, y en unos instantes ya me encontraba dormido.

Sueño

(Zero se encontraba en una habitación, cuando en ella aparece Yuuki con sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, comenzó a mirarse, pero no era a él a quien ataco, miro hacia el suelo y a lo lejos se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño a media espalda, quería ir verla pero Yuuki se lo impidió, quería saber quien era, luego todo se volvió negro….)

Al otro día

Yumi: (mira la academia desde afuera) – aquí es… - (camina lentamente hasta llegar a la sala del director)

Cross: bienvenida, tus clases comienzan desde hoy, yo te guiare el día de hoy ya que el prefecto no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

(Caminaron unos instantes recorriendo el colegio, ambos vieron la entrada de los nuevos estudiantes de las clases nocturnas, Yumi sabía sobre ello, pero prefirió no hablar de ese tema.)

Cross: bueno esta es la academia, aquel salón es el que te corresponde (indica) por cierto Yumi tú conoces sobre los vampiros ¿no es así?, ¿sabes algo de ello?, ¿tu hermano es uno cierto?

Yumi: (baja la cabeza) si

Cross: entonces conoces las reglas

Yumi: ehm… sí, creo que… debo irme a clases, adios (se va)

Cross: (la mira pensativo mientras se aleja)

Cuando llegue al salón, me senté con una chica llamada Yori, detrás de mí había un puesto vacio, pero no le tome importancia, cuando nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones me volví a encontrar con ella

Yori: creo que estaremos juntas más tiempo

Yumi: (finge una sonrisa) si…eso supongo

Yori: espero que nos llevemos bien Yumi (le extiende la mano)

Yumi: (le da la mano) eso espero

Sala del director

Cross: ¿Por qué no te presentaste esa tarde?

Zero: tuve una mala noche

Cross: hoy debes encargarte de la vigilancia

Zero: lo sé, iré de inmediato - Indiferente

Cross: espera, zero, mañana tienes que ayuara a la nueva alumna a acomodarse en las clases

Zero: pero...

Cross: ese era tu deber, por ello no recorrimos toda la academia, pero además (pone una sonrisa picara) quiero que ella tambien te eayude más adeñante

Zero: ¿qué?

Cross: si, ella conoce sobre la academia y seria una gran ayuda ¿no crees Zero?

Zero: eso supongo, sera mejor que vaya a patrullar (se va)

Cross: buena noche, Zero.

Pov Yumi

(intente dormir, pero no pude, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por la muerte de Aki, yo fui la única que arruino la vida de los demás, me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar por los pasillos hasta salir hacia fuera, Kaede tenia razón "merecía yo estar muerta" no podía quitarme ese pensamiento de la mente, solo quería terminar con todo, subí hasta lo más alto de la academia y mire la noche, era hermosa, debía admitirlo, las estrellas resplandecían, de pronto comencé a sentir una angustia muy fuerte, no podía continuar con ella, subí sin darme cuenta al borde del edificio, me di la vuelta y extendí mis brazos, era mi hora de morir, de que todo terminara)

Yumi: es mi hora, no merezco vivir (estaba dispuesta, cerré mis ojos, iba a lanzarme hacia el suelo y terminar con todo, pero cuando estaba cayendo hacia atrás, una mano me sostiene y no caigo, comencé a abrir mis ojos y veo la figura de un chico que no conocía, pero sus ojos era algo que no podía dejar de mirar… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué impidió que saltara? )

...

**Saludos, este es mi primer fanfic de Vampire knight y me gustaria saber que opinan, por cierto, esta basada en al serie, no en el manga, si lo se, soy super floja, pero ya lo estoy comenzando a leer XD, la historia tiene algunas diferencias de la serie sobre como se comportan los vampiros, pero eso se verá mas adelante, tiene algunas mezclas de otras series, pero decidi no hacerla crossover ya que no aparece ningun personajes de las otras. Eso, saludos, gracias por leer.**


	3. Un nuevo encuentro

Capitulo II

Zero POV

(Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, como es costumbre, hay que mantener a los malditos de la clase nocturna, separados con los de la diurna, sentí ira al ser uno de ellos, no, yo jamás seria como uno de ellos, soy un cazador de vampiros y mi deber es eliminarlos.) (Era tarde y la noche ya estaba muy fría, todos los pasillos solitarios, sin ninguna señal de vida. Camine unos cuantos pasos más, cuando siento la presencia de un humano, desde lo lejos diviso a una chica subiendo hasta lo más alto de la academia, decidí seguirla para indagar que intentaba hacer, de pronto ella se sube al borde del edificio, estaba a punto de lanzarse directamente al suelo, sin ninguna razón aparente, reacciono de inmediato y alcanzo a tomar su mano, al impedir que se cayera nuestras miradas se encuentran y solo reaccione a mirar sus hermosos ojos color zafiro...)

Zero: (ayudando a subir a Yumi) ¿qué crees que haces?

Yumi: yo...

Zero: en esta academia está prohibido ese tipo de comportamiento, sobre todo si derramas demasiada sangre.

Yumi: (sorprendida por las palabras de Zero)

Zero: si quieres intentar algo así, sería mejor que lo hicieras en otro lugar, uno en que no haya tanta gente y...

Yumi: vampiros

Zero: la mira fijamente - exacto, ¿quién eres?

Yumi: soy… Yumi

Zero: ah, tu eres la nueva estudiante... será mejor que regreses a tu habitación o notaran tu ausencia

Yumi: espera un momento ¿qué harás?

Zero: solo vete, y no salgas de ahí hasta mañana

Yumi: da la vuelta para irse- está bien- se voltea- gracias- se va

Zero al verla darse vuelta se da cuenta del color de su cabello y recuerda a la chica del sueño- no puede ser, solo fue un sueño- se va

...

Aidou, comienza a caminar por los pasillos de la nueva mansión de Kaname tenía que vigilar, claro, ahora su deber se centraba en cuidar a Yuuki, la desconocida hermana de Kaname, pasan unos minutos cuando de pronto aparece Akatsuki entre los pasillos.

Akatsuki: ¿qué haces Aidou? ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupado?

Aidou: se recuesta en la pared con los brazos cruzados- al parecer, Kuran Kaname quiere hablar conmigo, creo que quiere pedirme algo.

Akatsuk: ¿por qué te preocupa?

Aidou: al parecer es un favor que debe hacerse lejos de aquí

Akatsuk: entiendo, no quieres alejarte en estos momentos en que...

De pronto detrás de ellos aparece una figura, era kaname, al parecer recién había llegado de una reunión el consejo.

Kaname: Aidou, necesitamos hablar ¿puedes pasar a mi oficina ahora?

Aidou: (asiente)

Akatsuk: nos vemos Aidou, Kaname Senpai (se retira)

Aidou y Kaname caminan juntos hasta llegar a su oficina en silencio, Aidou, cierra la puerta, mientras Kaname se ubica detrás de su escritorio mirando hacia afuera desde un ventanal.

Kaname: supongo que debes tener una idea de porque estas aquí

Aidou: (Guarda silencio)

Kaname: necesito que regreses a la academia Cross

Aidou: (impactado por las palabras de Kaname) pero... creí que jamás volvería a ese lugar

Kaname: lo sé-baja la cabeza-pero en esa academia se encuentra la mitad de la vida de Yuuki y yo no soy nadie para impedir su regreso

Aidou: eso quiere decir que regresara con ella a la academia

Kaname: aun no, es demasiado pronto, pero necesito que averigües lo que está ocurriendo en ese lugar, además quisiera saber si aún sigue la presencia de...

Aidou: Zero

Kaname: si, él fue importante en la vida de Yuuki, pero si planea matarme o matarla, tengo que estar preparado para ello... por eso necesito que regreses y me mantengas al tanto de todo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Aidou: si, (asiente)

Kaname: (se voltea) gracias Hanabusa, pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero necesito que regreses a la academia mañana a dejar tus antecedentes, te instalaras en la academia y estarás a cargo de la clase nocturna.

Aidou: entendido, Kaname-Sama

...

(Al otro día)

Yumi: entrando escondida a clases

Yori: llegaste tarde Yumi

Yumi: se sienta rápidamente- lo se, no pude dormir anoche

Yori: me di cuenta, no estabas anoche

Yumi: si, yo… Sali a caminar

Zero: por detrás- será mejor que guarden silencio o las castigaran

Profesora: ya que tienen tanto que hablar zero, yori y yumi, pueden ir a afuera

Yori: no se preocupe, no pasara otra vez

Las horas en clases se hacían cada eternas, me era difícil concentrarme ya que podía sentir a Kiryuu Zero tras de mi, sentía como si me vigilara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hablo con nadie sobre lo de anoche? La mañana fue tan tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada, tenia la sensación de que quisiera chantajearme con lo que paso anoche, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, debía aclarar las cosas…

(Al término de las clases)

Yumi mantenía la mirada hacia Zero para ver hacia donde se dirigía

Yori: Yumi – chan ¿no saldrás del salón?, ya terminaron las clases

Yumi: lo sé pero necesito hablar con alguien, discúlpame Yori

Yori: ok- ve salir corriendo a Yumi

(Fuera del salón)

Yumi: hey, espera- Zero se voltea- ¿Qué pretendes?

Zero: ¿no sé de qué hablas?- se intenta ir

Yumi: toma su antebrazo y lo hace voltearse- sabes de que hablo, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre lo de anoche? , cualquier vigilante ya lo habría hecho, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Zero: solo intentaba ahorrarte problemas, me entere sobre la muerte de un familiar tuyo, solo intentaba ayudar, pero si quieres que le diga al director esta bien

Yumi: no, yo… lo siento… solo estaba – en esos momentos recuerda la muerte de Aki- lo siento no puedo pensar en nada ahora – se va

…

Aidou: con unas maletas - regresare nuevamente pero nadie puede saberlo, tu eres el único que lo sabe, no le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

Akatsuki: no te preocupes le diré a los demás que regresaste a casa por un tiempo, para arreglar unos asuntos.

A lo lejos aparece una limosina, de ella baja un hombre vestido de negro que ayuda a Aidou con las maletas.

Akatsuki: ya es hora

Aidou: gracias – se sube a la limusina – no vemos Kaien

Akatsuki: adiós – ve alejarse la limosina – camina entrando a la mansión, cuando desde la ventana divisa a Kaname y lo ve alejarse de ella – ¿Qué estará pensando Kuran Kaname ahora?

…

Academia Cross

El director cross se encontraba esperando a Aidou fuera de la academia, muy dentro de el sabia que si, Zero sabia sobre el regreso de Aidou haría que volviera a recordar a Yuki y comenzara a hacerse preguntas, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había dejado de hacer desde que se fue, aunque también sabia que si había una manera de arreglarlo, este podría ser el principio de ello. A lo lejos ve una limosina acercarse a la academia y se detiene frente a él, de ella baja Aidou.

Aidou: Director Cross…

Cross: abraza a Aidou hasta casi dejarlo sin aire – al fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando

Aidou: separándose de el – lo sé, aquí estoy – lo aleja – pero estoy seguro de que nadie más espera mi llegada

Cross: no creas, cuando las chicas de la clase diurna se enteren de que regresaste todas armaran un gran alboroto, mira las maletas que el hombre vestido de negro deja en el suelo – déjame ayudarte con ellas, se ven pesadas.

Aidou: da un suspiro, estirándose – pues fue un largo viaje, no me vendría nada de mal una ayuda

Cross: de acuerdo, vamos – ambos entran a la academia

Aidou: ¿ya lo sabe?

Cross: serio- aun no, no se lo he informado

Aidou: ¿Por qué? Es por…

Cross: hay que darle tiempo, además aun no sabe que llegarías hoy, lo mejor ser que lo sepa el mismo.

Entran a la antigua habitación de Aidou

Cross: sigue igual que siempre y no ha sido ocupada por nadie desde que se fueron

Aidou: me di cuenta, también note la reconstrucción de la academia

Cross: aun faltan algunos detalles, pero son minúsculos

Aidou: ya veo

Cross: será mejor que me vaya para que te acomodes, si necesitas algo avísame, recuerda que puedes avisarme– se va.

Aidou: entendido - Aidou comienza a caminar por la habitación, no esperaba que la academia se viera igual que antes, aun después de lo ocurrido, tomo aire y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Zero lo viera? ¿Por qué Cross se lo quiso ocultar? Eran las preguntas que tenia mientras ordenaba.

…..

Yumi: regresa a la habitación y cierra con un gran portazo

Yori: Yumi- chan ¿Qué pasa?

Yumi: intenta ocultar sus lágrimas- nada, solo necesito descansar ¿si? – se recuesta sobre la cama

Yori: ¿es por Zero? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Yumi: no, solo necesito dormir, estoy bien, en serio

Yori: si necesitas algo avísame, iré por agua

Yumi: no responde - Yori sale de la habitación

…..

Aidou POV

(Ya se hacia tarde, pero finalmente termine de ordenar mis cosas, comencé a caminar de un lugar a otro, preguntándome lo mismo ¿cuándo llegaría el momento en que Zero entrara en la habitación, apuntándolo con su Bloody Rose? Si algo era seguro, era que Zero apenas supiera de su llegada lo enfrentaría, pero al parecer no seria hoy, no pienso darme más vueltas sobre este asunto, saldré a caminar, si Zero sabe que llegue, será mejor que sea pronto)

…..

Yumi POV

(Era ya el atardecer y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron al director al llegar aquí? ¿Por qué mi hermano diría que murió un familiar? ¿Por qué jamás lograba saber lo que su hermano pensaba? , habían pasado dos días desde que llego y aun no se comunicaba con ella ni siquiera Rima, Yori hace un momento salio creyendo que dormía o talvez se dio cuenta de que quería estar sola, pero aun no regresaba, ¿Dónde habría ido?)

Yumi a lo lejos ve su bolso, en el había un diario de color rojo, lo saca de el, quería escribir algo, pero ¿Qué? Comienza a mover el lápiz entre sus dedos sin saber como comenzar, de pronto se levanta y se dirige frente a un espejo, en el no solo se veía a si misma, sino que también podía verla a ella, a la persona que mato Aki, eran exactamente igules, no, ella era diferente, comienza a jugar con su collar que portaba desde que sus memorias comienza, teni una forma de llave de color roja, nunca supo porque la tenia o como llego hasta ella, solo sabia que cera un obsequio de alguien, ya que detrás de ella decía para Yumi, pero las demás letras no podía descifrarlas , dejo de mirarse al espejo y sale de la habitación, necesitaba aire, se había cambiado de ropa mientras Yori no estaba con ella, llevaba un vestido blanco con un chaqueta negra y unos zapatos cómodos para su gusto, comenzó a caminar hasta que llego afuera al exterior con su diario y el lápiz en su mano, sabia que era contra las reglas acercarse a las habitaciones de la clase nocturna, así que comenzó a caminar cerca de ellas hasta adentrarse a un pequeño bosque, ve una fuente y se sienta en ella iba a comenzar a escribir cuando el lápiz se le resbala de la mano, se levanta para recogerlo cuando siente a alguien observarla, no lo recoge y mira a es persona, era un chico muy atractivo de cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro, iba a hablar, pero él se le adelanta.

Aidou: ¿Yumi?

…..

**Saludos, gracias por leer, pronto seguiré subiendo más capítulos, dejen sus comentarios e ideas. Nos vemos.**


	4. Un Nuevo Secreto

Nota: La chica que se llama Rima en la historia no es la misma que la de vampire knight, ya que aparecerá más adelante, aunque ambas se parecen, hay una razón, pero se conocerá más adelanta.

…

Aidou: ¿Yumi?

Yumi: mira fijamente a Aidou – si, soy yo, ¿te conozco?

Aidou: no…yo…

Yumi: si sabes mi nombre debes conocerme

Aidou: no, digo… no te conozco

Ayumi: ¿en serio? – Cruza los brazos – y cundo dijiste mi nombre ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Intuición? – alza una ceja

Aidou: sonrojado – no, yo… solo…creí que eras otra persona

Ayumi: se da cuenta de la incomodidad de Aidou – lo siento – baja los brazos y sonríe – pero eres la primera persona que me hace sonreír por cierto soy Yumi, Yumi Hagino

Aidou: Aidou, Aidou Hanabusa

Ayumi: oye Aidou, no es por incomodarte, pero qué aparezcas caminando casi al anochecer en este lugar, es algo escalofriante

Aidou: la mira y sonríe – lo dice la persona que esta aquí también sola en un lugar donde hay…

Ayumi: ¿vampiros?

Aidou: sorprendido - ¿sabes algo de ello?

Ayumi: he vivido con algunos de ellos

Aidou: ¿en serio? Y ¿no te asustan?

Ayumi: se que la gente le teme a los vampiros o cualquier cosa que sea diferente, pero, hay vampiros malos, como también hay buenos.

Aidou: me alegra que pienses así, ¿y que haces aquí? – alza los brazos – ¿si puedo preguntar?

Ayumi: sonríe – solo intentaba escribir

Aidou: ¿te gusta escribir? ¿Te gustaría ser escritora?

Ayumi: no, aún no se que haré cuando termine la secundaria, pero ahora que sabes algo sobre mi, dime algo de ti, además de que ya note que eres un vampiro.

Aidou: la mira sorprendido

A lo lejos se sienten los pasos de una persona, era Yori, que estaba buscando a Yumi, luego de que no la había encontrado en la habitación.

Yori: ¿Yumi? ¿Estas ahí? - se acerca más

Ayumi: creo que es Yori, debe estar buscándome, espera le diré que estoy aquí

Aidou: recoge el lápiz de Ayumi y se para en frente de ella – fue un placer conocerte de nuevo Yumi – le acaricia el rostro – pero por ahora necesito que no sepan que estoy aquí, pronto no volveremos a reencontrar – le deja el lápiz en su mano, le borra la memoria sobre que se conocieron y se va.

Yori: aquí estas Yumi, estaba preocupada

Yumi: pestañea lentamente y nota el lápiz que esta en su mano, mira hacia donde se encontraba hace unos instantes

Yori: Yumi ¿estas bien?

Yumi: si, solo… se que tenia que recoger el lápiz… y ahora lo tengo aquí

Yori: talvez ya lo habías recogido, no hay nadie más aquí

Yumi: si, eso debió ser – sonríe – será mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde y no podemos estar a estas horas aquí afuera, es contra el reglamento

Yori: cierto, será mejor que no vayamos, luces mucho mejor

Yumi: si, yo… me siento mejor

Yori: será mejor que nos vayamos – toma a Yumi del brazo y ambas se dirigen a su habitación.

….

(Al otro día)

Yumi POV

(Escribiendo: Hoy me siento diferente, es diferente, quiero cambiarlo, quiero tener una vida normal, una vida sin huir… se que tendré que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, pero intentare tener una vida como la de las demás chicas de mi edad, aunque sea por un corto tiempo)

….

(Oficina del director)

Zero abre de un portazo

Zero: ¿Qué diablos esta el haciendo el aquí?

Cross: buenos días (con una sonrisa)

Zero: deja de pretender que no ocurre nada, por todos lados se dice que Aidou esta aquí, ¿Por qué diablos lo dejaste volver?

Cross: Zero no es algo personal, es una academia y puede venir cualquier alumno que quiera, no se le puede prohibir la entrada solo por un problema de hace tiempo atrás

Zero: si él esta aquí es por algo, no me trago que este aquí solo por el mismo, estoy seguro que esta aquí por Kaname

Cross: puede ser, Zero no sabemos que pretenden, pero por ahora solo podemos intentar sobrellevarlo. –Hace una pausa- será mejor que vuelvas a vigilar, se volvió a armar un alboroto en la clae diurna por esto.

Zero: no podrás mantenerlo por mucho tiempo aquí y cuando sepa que pretenden, no me importaran las reglas de la academia-yéndose

Cross: será mejor solucionarlo, Zero

Zero: cállate – cierra la puerta

(Al salir tropieza con Yumi, casi cae, pero Zero alcanza tomarle el antebrazo)

Yumi: separándose – lo siento, yo… (Mira el rostro enfurecido de Zero) ¿Estas bien?

Zero: suelta a Yumi – se va

Yumi: observa a Zero alejarse (¿Cuál es su problema?)

(Toca la puerta)

Cross: adelante

Yumi: entra – ¿necesita hablar conmigo?

Cross: si, Yumi, tengo noticias

Yumi: se acerca - ¿Qué ocurre?

Cross: es tu hermano

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo? (asustada)

Cross: tranquila Yumi, solo llamo para avisar que vendrá alguien a acompañarte, su nombre es Rima

Yumi: ¿Rima? ¿En serio? (con una sonrisa en sus labios)

Cross: solo hay un problema, debido a su condición…

Yumi: ella no es mala, ella jamás lastimaría a una persona

Cross: eso es lo que Kohoru me dijo, pero aún así, no puedo pasarlo por alto

Yumi: por favor, es la única persona más cercana a mí, yo puedo vigilarla

Cross: ese es el punto Yumi

Yumi: no entiendo

Cross: me gustaria que fueras la nueva vigilante de la academia

Yumi: ¿yo? Pero… Zero es el vigilante, no creo que le agrade la idea

Cross: eso es algo que discutiremos los tres, esa seria mi única condición para dejar a Rima aquí, así podrá estar contigo

Yumi: si, ¡claro que si! (abraza a el director) – se da cuenta que lo asfixia y lo suelta – muchas gracias – sale de la oficina

….

(Suena el teléfono)

Ruka: (con el teléfono) si, lo se, también volverán ellos dos (llega Akatsuki)

Akatsuki: ¿Quién es?

Ruka: (dirigiéndose a Akatsuki) es Ichijou

Ichijou: ¿es Akatsuki?

Ruka: si, pero no te preocupes, yo le avisare, adiós

Ichijou: adiós (corta)

Ruka: (cuelga el teléfono y mira a Akatsuki)

Akatsuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Ruka: Ichijou, volverá, Kaname - Senpai le pidió que regresara

Akatsuki: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ruka: no lo se, pero se que Ruka y Shiki también regresaran

Akatsuki: me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que quiere Kaname ahora?

Ruka: no hay como saberlo, tendremos que esperar

….

Estoy tan feliz, mi mejor amiga podrá estar conmigo, mi amiga que además es vampiro y por otra parte debo ser vigilante para que pueda estar aquí, vigilar junto con Zero… Zero. Ese nombre estuvo todo el día por mi cabeza, ¿Cómo soportar a Zero?, un chico, pero un chico complicado y serio, que nadie se le acerca nunca, ¿Cómo?

Pensaba en eso mientras transcurrió el día, decidi no darle importancia y continuar, de cualquier forma, Zero lo sabrá. Camine por los pasillos cuando terminaron las clases, Yori se fue directamente a su habitación, pues sabia que tenia que ir a la oficina del director… Estaba fuera de la oficina, no sabia si entrar o no, lo primero que pude hacer fue golpear.

Yumi: ¿puedo pasar?

Cross: adelante Yumi, pasa, te estábamos esperando

Entre lentamente, si, ahí estaba Zero, iba a decir algo, pero se me adelantaron

Zero: bueno y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Cross: como saben Zero, tu eres el único vigilante de la academia, pero hay veces en que las alumnas no logran controlarse y rompen las reglas, por eso, quiero que Yumi sea tu compañera.

Zero: ¿ella?

Cross: si de esa forma, podré hacerle un favor, podrá ingresar una amiga de ella…

Zero: eso da igual, que tiene de especial

Yumi: ella es un vampiro

Cross: antes de que digas algo, yo…

Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios esta diciendo?, es una academia llena de alumnos, ¿como es posible que dejas entrar a uno de ellos?

Yumi: ella no le haria daño a nadie, ella…

Zero: tu cállate, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es un vampiro, su forma de vida es acabar con otra persona…

Cross: Zero, no trates mal a Yumi, ese es el trato y si estas de acuerdo o no, no es asunto tuyo, Yumi te ayudara, comienzan esta noche

Zero: no necesito ayuda de ella, solo trajo problemas desde que llego, no puede con su propia vida, es imposible que pueda con algo así.

Yumi: (gritando) ¡cállate! (las luces parpadean y vuelven a la normalidad) eso no es asunto tuyo ¿entiendes? ¿Qué crees que soy? Si crees que soy débil estas completamente equivocado (sus ojos se tornan vidriosos) ¿tu no sabes nada? (retirándose) voy a hacerlo, pero no porque quiera, sino porque a diferencia de ti, las personas significan algo para mi (cierra la puerta de un portazo)

Cross: ya conseguiste enfadar a Yumi, no es algo tan problemático, solo será una nueva alumna, no es tan grave.

Zero: esto es una academia, no es un punto de reunión entre amigos, ella es…

Cross. Un vampiro, Zero. Un vampiro igual que tu, lo mejor será que vayas a ayudar a Yumi y le entregues esto (lo deja en las manos de Zero), es un arma, una Artemis Rod para que pueda protegerse, si es que hay problemas

Zero: (queda mirando fijamente el arma) es igual a la que tenia Yuki, ¿cierto?

Cross: así es, (suspira) bueno lo mejor será que vayas a ayudarla y te disculpes con ella, sabes que hablaste de más.

Zero: (no dice nada y sale de la oficina)

Cross: (se sienta) esto será más difícil de lo que pensé

…

X: ¿Dónde esta? ¿La encontraste?

Kaede: no Hiou Yami, aún o logro dar con ella

Yami: (se acerca rápidamente a Kaede), creo que te había dicho algo importante, tengo que repetírtelo

Kaede: lo se, no es necesario

Yami: (molesta) pues parece que tendré que hacerlo, (con toda su fuerza, logra romper de un solo puñetazo un espejo) maldita sea, sabes que necesitamos a esa estúpida niña, demonios, ya olvidaste todo (comienza correr sangre de su brazo, por la cortada que le causo los vidrios del espejo)

Kaede: (asustada) lo se Itsuki y yo la hemos intentado buscarla, pero no esta en ningún lugar, pareciera que se la trago la tierra

(Se vuelve a acercar a Kaede nuevamente y le comienza a apretar el cuello)

Yami: ya sabes lo importante que es, de esa forma podremos lograr nuestros objetivo y no quiero que lo arruines, por no encontrar a esa perra ¿entiendes?

Kaede: (sin aire) si

Yami: ups, lo siento (la suelta) ahora lárgate, ya llego Itsuki

Kaede: (con la respiración entrecortada) entendido (sale de la habitación)

Fuera de ella estaba Itsuki

Itsuki : ¿estas bien?

Kaede: lo estoy, si esa maldita fuera menos años que yo, no tendría tanto poder y no necesitaría su ayuda

Itsuki: ella es una sangre pura

Kaede: igual que yo, ¿lo olvidas?

Itsuki: ¿Por qué sigues con esto?

Kaede: solo por una palabra… venganza

….

No podía pensar claramente, lo único que hacia era caminar hacia ningún lugar, estaba eufórica, molesta, triste, no podía explicarlo, no quería saber nada, nada que tuviera que ver con Zero. Alguien se acercaba a mi rápidamente, comencé a sentirme aterrorizada, estaba entre el bosque sola, comencé a correr, pero tropecé con un charco de agua, iba a caer, directamente al piso, pero

Zero: (la toma en sus brazos) ¿es un hábito tuyo de que cada vez que nos veamos, tengas que caerte?

Yumi: (sonrojada) (¿Por qué mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de un momento a otro? Zero tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi, lo que hizo queme sonrojará más, me solté rápidamente) (mira molesta a Zero y no dice nada, se aleja)

Zero: ¿seguirás sin dirigirme una palabra?

Yumi: gracias, (pausa) me voy

Zero: ¿hasta cuando seguirás con eso?

Yumi: ¿hasta cuando?, Zero, ¿sabias lo importante que era para mi? (Pausa) no por supuesto que no, no me conoces, no sabes, al igual que tu tengo secretos

Zero: ¿Qué te hace pensar que los tengo?

Yumi: porque cada vez que te miro, veo a una persona asustada, asustada de ser lastimada y que se esconde detrás de esa imagen de chico duro. No soy perfecta, nadie lo es, pero intento cada día de reponerme, tal vez deberías hacer eso en vez de ocultar quien eres en verdad todo el tiempo

Zero: (no responde) lo lamento Yumi

Yumi: no te preocupes, no soy rencorosa. Por cierto, mejor dame eso que tienes ahí, no te viene esa arma que portas ¿Qué es? (sonriendo)

Zero:Es una Artemis Rod, ten, es tuya, el director la dejo para ti (se la entrega a Yumi, en ese momento sus miradas se encuentran)

Yumi: Gracias, esto me servirá, (suspira) vaya primer día de vigilante, será mejor que vigilemos, había un gran alboroto, vamos (sonríe a Zero y sale corriendo)

Zero: Yumi…

….

POV Aidou (En su habitación mirando desde la ventana)

Ahí estaba, enfrente de mi, con esa hermosa mirada que siempre tuvo, es mirada que pensé todos los día desde ese momento, la persona que observe por varios años, pero perdí su rastro. Ya no era una niña, había crecido y cambiado, ya no me recordaba más, pero yo si lo hacia, lo hacia con mucha frecuencia, era ella, la razón, además de Kaname de cerrar mi corazón, era mi secreto que jamás revele a nadie, era ella, era Yumi)

….

**Saludos, ahora se puedo saber un poco más de Kaede, pero descuiden aun falta mucho, perdón por la demora, gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**


End file.
